


Brother, Where Are You? I need you now.

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock have and unconventional relationship. They love each other more than most. Some would say that it's wrong. Mycroft knows that even now there are times when Sherlock needs it more than he will ever admit. This is one of those times. </p>
<p>Warning:- This involves Holmescest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, Where Are You? I need you now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the Come At Once community for the prompt Brother where art thou?. This took me in an unexpected direction but I feel that this is where it wanted to go. I hope that this doesn't offend.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply.

Sherlock was pacing the floor. John was away for the night and he had nothing to distract him. He needed something to take his mind of the situation as he had a yearning for drugs that even his nicotine patches couldn't cope with. The only thing that was stopping him was the thought that if he did he would loose access to crime scenes and that would drive him mad. There was one thing that could help him but he wasn't sure. It had been so long since Mycroft had come over to help him that he wasn't sure. But he had to do something or it would all get too much.

Grabbing his phone he sent the text before he could change his mind. 

Where are you brother? I need you. - S

Are you sure? I'm busy tonight. - M

I know brother but if you don't come I might to something stupid. - 

All right. I will be over as soon as I can. - M

Let yourself in. I'll be waiting for you. - S

Sherlock ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He'd not realized just how much he needed this. As he got to his bedroom and stripped off, the thought of what he and his brother were about to do made him feel better. Albeit in a very strange kind of way. He knew that to some it was wrong but to him it meant a lot, even though on the outside it looked like he really didn't like his brother. Once he was naked he slipped under the covers and waited. 

As he was about to fall asleep he heard a sound at the door. It opened gently and someone walked in.

"Are you there brother mine?" Mycroft spoke softly. 

"I'm here Mycroft" Sherlock whispered.

Mycroft placed his umbrella against the wall and began to strip off himself. As each piece of clothing was removed he folded it neatly and laid it on the bedroom chair. Eventually, when he had stripped down to his black silk boxer shorts, he joined his brother in bed. Sherlock loved the feeling of the silk against his skin.

Mycroft smiled. "I love you little brother."

Sherlock rolled over and kissed Mycroft passionately. He felt all the tension in his body ease away. Mycroft deepened the kiss and held on to Sherlock, his cock hardening as he did so. Sherlock felt this and smiled as his own cock sprang to attention.

"Mycroft. I need you to ... please." Sherlock gasped.

"I understand little brother. Don't worry. I'll help you." Mycroft whispered gently in his ear.

Throwing off the covers Mycroft moved down Sherlock's body kissing him gently as he went. Eventually he reached Sherlock's erect cock. He nuzzled it gently, rubbing his face against the hair at its base. He hummed gently. Sherlock groaned at his touch. Taking Sherlock's cock in his hand Mycroft placed his lips over it, sucking it in to the warmth of his mouth. Slowly he began to move up and down its length. Sherlock gasped at this. Mycroft smiled round his cock and kept up him ministrations."

"More Myc. More. I ... need to ... more... please ... I" Sherlock babbled as Mycroft began to speed up his movements.

Mycroft took more of Sherlock's cock deeper in to his mouth, swallowing as much as he could. Sherlock grabbed hold of his head and began to pump it in and out of it. Mycroft was content to let him. If this was what his brother needed he was more than happy to help him. He would much rather this than see him turn to drugs again. That would be far more destructive than this. Besides, it was something that they both agreed to and wanted, even if it was something that society said was wrong. Sherlock began to tense up and Mycroft knew that it wouldn't be long before he came. Reaching down to his own cock, he wanked it as it lay within his boxers. Sometimes Sherlock would help him find his release but that wasn't what tonight was about. Tonight was all for Sherlock. As long as he got what he needed then Mycroft would be happy. Sherlock groaned and started chanting his brothers name. Mycroft's mouth was filled with Sherlock's cum and after a few more strokes of his own cock he came too.

Sherlock sighed. "Thank you. I ... I feel so much better. Would you like me to .... ?"

Mycroft interrupted as he pulled of his boxers and threw them to the side of the bed. "No that's okay. I dealt with it. Don't worry my dear brother. I don't mind. Tonight was for you."

Sherlock smiled as Mycroft settled down beside him. "Thank you Mycroft. I feel much better now."

"That's alright little brother. Sleep now." Mycroft held on to Sherlock and watched him drift off to sleep.

As strange as this relationship was, it relaxed him to. The fact that Sherlock still needed him made him feel comfortable. With that thought in his head he joined his brother in sleep.


End file.
